Mon Professeur, Mon Pilier
by Maelys Whitlock
Summary: Hailey Dowson est âgée de vingt-deux ans et commence sa première année en licence de psychologie. Elle devra concilier sa vie d'étudiante avec sa vie de famille, en s'occupant de Samuel, maintenant âgé de trois ans. Jackson Rathbone, professeur en psychologie âgé de vingt-neuf ans, deviendra un pilier essentiel pour Hailey et Samuel.
1. CHAPITRE PREMIER

**_Mon Professeur, Mon Pilier_**

_La vie ne l'a pas épargnée, elle a comme un goût amer. Un visage hante ses nuits, une odeur lui revient. Ainsi que le sentiment d'être seule, impuissante dans cette ruelle sombre où personne n'est conscient de ce qui lui arrive. Il a seulement fallut quelques minutes pour que sa vie ne change à jamais. Son fils, Samuel, en est la preuve vivante._

Aujourd'hui, Hailey Dowson est âgée de vingt-deux ans et commence sa première année en licence de psychologie. Elle devra concilier sa vie d'étudiante avec sa vie de famille, en s'occupant de Samuel, maintenant âgé de trois ans.

Jackson Rathbone, professeur en psychologie âgé de vingt-neuf ans, deviendra un pilier essentiel pour Hailey et Samuel.

_« Seuls l'amour et l'amitié comblent la solitude de nos jours. Le bonheur n'est pas le droit de chacun, c'est un combat de tous les jours. Je crois qu'il faut savoir le vivre lorsqu'il se présente à nous. » _**- Oscar Welles **

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE PREMIER<strong>

Hailey Dowson n'a jamais eu la vie dont elle rêvait d'avoir.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, c'était comme si la vie lui avait réservée un sombre destin. Son père les avait quittées, sa mère et elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'âgée de six ans. Durant toute son enfance et son adolescence, elle n'avait cessé de se dire qu'il était parti parce qu'elle n'avait pas été la fille modèle dont il avait rêvé avoir. Qu'elle n'avait pas été assez bien à ses yeux, pas assez obéissante, ni assez parfaite. Pour elle, cela était de sa faute. Son père était parti à cause d'elle, que cela n'était pas possible autrement. Comment un père pouvait avoir l'envie de quitter sa famille, du jour au lendemain, sans dire le moindre mot ? Sans prévenir sa femme, sans prévenir sa petite fille qui voyait un lui, un héros.

Puis au fil des années, le héros était devenu un lâche. Et la tristesse d'Hailey s'était transformée en haine. A l'école, les autres élèves se moquaient lorsque la jeune fille disait ne rien savoir sur son paternel. Ni où il vivait, ni ce qu'il faisait. Rien. Alors pour éviter ces moqueries, Hailey se mettait à l'écart de ses camarades, même si être toute seule la pesait énormément. Mais elle préférait cette situation qu'être avec des personnes immatures car pour son jeune âge, la jeune femme l'était plus que les autres. Puis ce fut au collège qu'Hailey trouve une amie. Nikki. Une jeune adolescente au caractère bien trempé qui ne se laissait pas faire. Nikki était l'amie dont Hailey avait toujours rêvé avoir et elle était devenue bien rapidement sa seule et meilleure amie.

Au lycée, Hailey et Nikki étaient toujours inséparables. Cette dernière était d'une grande aide pour Hailey. Elle lui permettait d'avoir plus confiance en elle, de s'affirmer, d'être moins timide et surtout, d'être elle-même. Sans Nikki à ses côtés, Hailey était perdue. Elle était son repère. Il fallait aussi dire qu'Hailey voyait en Nikki, une forme de modèle à suivre elle la trouvait parfaite dans tous les sens du terme et quelques fois, elle arrivait à l'envier. Elle enviait son apparence de femme fatale brune, avec ses allure de mannequins et de femme sûre d'elle. Elle enviait son fort caractère qui lui permettait d'avoir toutes les personnes à ses pieds tant elle était redoutable. Pour elle, Nikki représentait l'image de la femme qu'elle aurait toujours aimé être.

Mais toute la vie d'Hailey bascula de nouveau, un soir de juillet alors qu'elle sortait de chez Nikki. Elle n'avait que quelques mètres à faire avant de rentrer chez elle mais ce soir-là, c'était quelques mètres en trop. Elle s'était retrouvée dans cette petite rue au mauvais moment. Peut-être qu'en sortant plus tôt, Hailey n'aurait pas croisé le chemin de cet horrible homme qui lui avait prit son innocence, sa virginité. Peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait pas passé. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de dépression après ce nouvel épisode marquant de sa vie. Et sûrement même, elle n'aurait pas été maman à tout juste vingt ans.

Mais maintenant que son fils avait trois ans, Hailey ne pouvait plus voir sa vie sans lui. Malgré qu'il soit issu d'un viol, Samuel représentait désormais tout pour elle. Avec ses sourires, ses rires et ses calins, il arrivait à lui faire oublier les moments sombres de sa vie. Il était celui pour lequel elle tenait bon, pour lequel elle survivait et pour lequel elle donnerait tout. Mais depuis quelques jours déjà, Hailey pensait au futur et culpabilisait. Après tout, elle ferait vivre à son fils ce qu'elle-même avait vécu dans le passé : le manque d'un père. Comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il n'avait pas de père comme tous les autres enfants de âge ? Quand il comprendra qu'il était un enfant issu d'un viol ? Quand il se dira que sa mère avait été égoïste de l'avoir mis au monde en sachant cela ?

Face à ses pensées, Hailey jeta brutalement son stylo bic noir sur sa table à manger avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Elle soupira bruyamment, espérant garder le contrôle sur ses sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper à tout moment. La jeune femme était maintenant incapable de retravailler ses cours de la première semaine qu'elle venait d'avoir en tant qu'étudiante. Hailey ne s'était pas douté que les cours à la faculté demanderait autant de travail, mais maintenant, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Il était difficile pour elle de s'y mettre totalement, son fils, ayant aussi besoin de sa mère pour s'occuper de lui.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna et que le nom de sa meilleure amie apparût, Hailey décrocha et prit l'appel avec un certain soulagement, étant certaine que cette dernière lui changerait les idées quelques secondes.

« - **Oui ? **Répondit Hailey d'une voix fébrile.

- **Que dirais-tu de sortir ce soir ?** Demanda Nikki d'une voix surexcitée, **et tu n'as pas intérêt à dire non ! **

**- Nikki… Tu sais très bien que je peux pas me permettre de sortir… **

**- Hailey s'il te plait… depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas sortie ? Ou pris du bon temps pour toi ?**

**- Trois ans, **répondit aussitôt la concernée sans une once d'hésitation qui jeta un blanc dans la conversation.

- **Je suis désolée,** reprit d'une façon gênée sa meilleure amie,** je n'aurai pas dû te demander cela. **

**- Ca va Nikki, tu n'as rien dit de mal.**

**- Que dirais-tu, dans ce cas, que je vienne chez toi avec de bons DVD ? **

**- Je prépare les popcorns ?**

**- A tout de suite !** »

Hailey n'eut pas le temps de répondre la moindre chose que sa meilleure avait déjà raccroché. Lâchant un petit rire, la jeune femme entreprit de ranger ses cours qui n'allaient plus lui servir de la soirée, et partit voir son fils qui jouait dans son parc. Lorsque Samuel la vit, un grand sourire s'afficha sur sa petite bouille d'ange, faisant ressortir sa fossette gauche. Ses boucles blondes qui lui retombaient sur le visage ne fit qu'ajouter un petit plus à sa beauté, faisant craquer sa mère de nombreuses fois.

« - **Mon petit ange,** s'exclama Hailey heureuse en le prenant dans ses bras puis en le prenant contre elle. »

Hailey chérissait par-dessus tout ces moments avec son fils. De son côté, Samuel en profita pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère en suçant son pouce comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis qu'il était bébé. Le temps que Nikki arrive, Hailey fit manger son fils et le coucha dans son lit, emmitouflé de ses couvertures et accompagné de ses peluches dont il ne se séparait jamais pour dormir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, à vingt heures précise, Nikki se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte brandissant plusieurs films devant elle.

« **- J'ai tout ce qu'il nous fait pour une parfaite soirée entre meilleures amies,** s'exclama la belle brune fière d'elle et de ses trouvailles avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, **où est mon Sammy préféré ? **

**- Je l'ai couché, je préfère qu'il garde le rythme scolaire même en week-end…**

**- T'es une mère trop parfaite Hailey, **avoua Nikki en s'asseyant sur le canapé après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et son manteau.

- **Je fais ce que je pense le mieux pour lui, c'est tout…**

- **Et cela fait de toi une bonne mère, tu peux me croire !** »

Hailey ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela. Le fait que sa meilleure amie lui dise qu'elle s'occupait bien de son fils la rendait fière d'elle. Après tout, elle se sacrifiait pour que Samuel soit heureux et elle voyait en ces compliments, une certaine récompense.

« - **Au fait Hailey, le meilleur ami de Kellan aimerait te rencontrer,** déclara Nikki d'un air malicieux en regardant sa meilleure amie.

- **Robert ?**

- **Oui. Figure-toi qu'il te trouve très charmante…**

- **Bon, on met les films ?** Questionna rapidement Hailey ne voulant pas parler de Robert ou de tout autre homme pour partager sa vie.

- **Hailey…** commença la brune sur un ton de reproches, **quand laisseras-tu un homme rentrer dans ta vie ?** **Tu en as besoin et Samuel aussi.**

- **Samuel et moi n'avons besoin de personne**, trancha rapidement Hailey.

- **Je n'en suis pas si sûre que toi… mais bon soit. Tu mets le film ?** »

Alors qu'Hailey mettait le film « Endless Love » en route, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sa meilleure amie avait sans doute raison. Elle avait plusieurs fois pensé au fait que tout cela aurait été plus simple si elle avait un homme à ses côtés pour partager sa vie, pour l'épauler, pour l'aimer. Mais bien rapidement, Hailey repensait à celui qui l'avait violée et qui lui avait fait craindre les hommes, faisant ainsi partir la pensée d'avoir un compagnon.

La soirée entre les deux amies se passa ainsi, entre discussion et films à l'eau de rose. Vers deux heures du matin, lorsque Nikki repartit chez elle afin de retrouver son petit ami, Hailey rangea quelque peu la salle de séjour et partit ensuite se mettre dans son lit. La jeune femme était exténuée de sa journée et n'avait qu'une seule envie : que Morphée vienne à elle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes alors qu'elle commençait seulement à s'endormir, elle sentit une petite pression insistante sur son épaule puis une petite voix douce qui lui fit ouvrir ses yeux endormis.

« **Maman..? Maman…** »

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit complètement et qu'elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, elle vit son fils Samuel debout à côté de son lit. Son doudou dans ses bras en le serrant fortement contre lui, des larmes salées sur ses joues et son air apeuré fit paniquer Hailey qui se releva immédiatement dans son lit.

« **- Oh mon petit cœur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Lui demanda-t-elle d'une douce voix en le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- **J'ai fais un vilain rêve…** Expliqua Samuel en reniflant, **peux dormir avec toi ?**

- **Bien sûr mon chéri.** »

Hailey installa son fils à ses côtés et ce dernier mit sa tête sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Ce son l'avait toujours apaisé et il aimait cela parce qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité lorsqu'il l'entendait. Hailey l'entoura de ses bras et joua avec ses boucles pendant plusieurs secondes.

« - **Pourquoi je vois pas mon papa ?** »

La soudaine question de Samuel figea Hailey. Bien qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'un jour son fils lui pose la question, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'il la pose maintenant. Serrant Samuel plus fort contre elle, elle se mordilla les lèvres, incapable de trouver une réponse convenable à lui donner. Elle n'était décidément pas prête à cette conversation et Samuel la prenait au dépourvu. La chose qui était sûre pour elle à ce moment, c'était qu'elle ne dirait pas à son fils que son père était tout simplement son violeur. Il n'était qu'âgé de trois ans, il ne devait pas entendre ce genre de choses pour l'instant, bien qu'elle se promettait de lui en parler lorsqu'il sera en âge de comprendre.

« - **Parce que ton papa est parti avant qu'il ne sache que tu étais dans le ventre de maman, **commença Hailey la voix tremblante, **tu comprends..?**

- **Papa était plus ton amoureux ? C'est pour ça qu'il est partit ?**

- **C'est ça,** souffla-t-elle en embrassant les cheveux de son fils.

- **Ça veut dire que j'aurai pas de papa comme les autres enfants ? **

**- Ça te manque beaucoup ? De ne pas voir ton papa ? **Osa demander Hailey même si elle était évidemment consciente que la réponse serait positive elle ne connaissait que trop bien le manque que cela engendrait.

**- Oui. **»

Hailey tenta de souffler doucement pour calmer sa respiration et l'affut de larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, Hailey se promettait d'essayer de trouver un homme qui pourrait partager leur vie et qui leur donnerait un certain équilibre.


	2. CHAPITRE DEUXIEME

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Je tiens à préciser – comme je ne l'ai pas fait au chapitre précédent – que j'ai pris les acteurs de __Twilight__ pour faire mon histoire, afin de ne pas m'obliger tout le temps, à faire attention à leur caractère respectif… Les personnages d'Hailey, Samuel et d'autres qui ne font pas partis de l'univers de __Twilight__, viennent de ma propre imagination :3_

_Dans ma fiction, je parle aussi de choses sensibles… Subissant moi-même les conséquences de l'absence paternelle depuis douze ans, il est vrai que dans mon écrit, je m'appuie sur mes propres sentiments. Tout comme mes personnages, je suis constamment à la recherche d'une figure paternelle qui comblerait cette absence, mais bon c'est moins facile dans la vraie vie ! Comme cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur, je ferai tout mon possible pour la finir. _

_Je parle aussi de la psychologie et notamment de la psychologie de l'enfant, mais étant actuellement en BTS Notariat, autant dire que je ne suis pas une spécialiste en la matière… je m'aide de cours que j'ai téléchargé, alors si je me trompe sur certaines choses… Excusez-moi ! xD _

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, pour suivre mon histoire et pour l'avoir mise dans vos favoris ! Cela me touche énormément et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire et de continuer. _

_Je vous laisse pour le Deuxième Chapitre, avec l'arrivée de Jackson… *O* _

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE DEUXIÈME<span>  
><strong>

Après un dimanche au calme et sans problèmes, Hailey se réveilla d'assez bonne humeur le lundi matin. Une nouvelle semaine commençait et elle espérait passer de meilleures journées que celles de la semaine dernière. Tandis qu'elle se préparait, elle laissa Samuel dormir encore plusieurs minutes avant de le réveiller pour le conduire à l'école qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de leur petit appartement, ce qui bien sûr, l'arrangeait énormément. Par ailleurs, elle avait aussi énormément de chance d'avoir trouvé cet appartement non loin de l'arrêt de tram qui la conduirait au campus où elle poursuivait ses études.

« - **Mon cœur ?** Appela doucement Hailey pour réveiller son fils une fois qu'elle eut fini de se préparer, **il faut aller à l'école…** »

Afin de mieux le réveiller, d'un geste tendre et maternel, elle passa sa main dans les boucles blondes et continua de lui parler d'une voix douce. Au bout de quelques secondes, Samuel ouvrit les yeux et offrit un sourire à sa mère lorsqu'il la vit.

« - **Tu as bien dormi ?** Demanda Hailey en lui retournant son sourire.

- **Oui…**

- **Allez petit ange, il faut que tu te prépares…** »

Avec une certaine difficulté, Samuel finit par se lever et partit déjeuner en compagnie d'Hailey qui l'avait attendu afin qu'ils puissent manger ensemble. Pour eux et surtout pour la jeune femme, ce moment était important pour un bon début de journée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Hailey fit prendre la douche à son fils et ils partirent tous les deux à pieds quand il était enfin temps de partir.

« - **Maman essaiera de venir te chercher ce soir d'accord ?** Le rassura Hailey une fois qu'ils furent devant l'école.

- **D'accord…** Répondit Samuel en mettant un doigt dans sa bouche, espérant que sa mère vienne. »

Avec les cours d'Hailey, lorsque cette dernière ne pouvait venir le chercher, c'était souvent Nikki qui venait à l'école pour s'occuper du fils de sa meilleure amie. Nikki s'occupait de Samuel comme s'il était son propre fils et faisait tout pour qu'il se sente bien avec elle. Et grâce à tous ces moments passés ensemble, Samuel l'appelait « tata Nikki » ce qui montrait bel et bien son attachement pour la femme brune. Le petit ami de cette dernière, Kellan, s'occupait aussi énormément de Samuel même s'il était vrai, qu'il lui apprenait plus les bêtises que les bonnes choses. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui exaspérait le plus Hailey et Nikki, car il était un homme âgé de vingt-neuf ans avec un comportement parfois immature, même s'il savait être sérieux quand il le fallait.

« - **Allez, fais-moi un bisou,** ria-t-elle en lui tendant sa joue. »

En plus de l'embrasser, Samuel se blottit contre elle dans l'espoir d'avoir aussi un câlin. En voyant son fils aussi tactile et tendre, Hailey ne pouvait qu'être heureuse car elle appréciait énormément qu'il se comporte ainsi envers elle. Pour elle, son fils était tout simplement exceptionnel et pour rien au monde, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir avorté lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte de l'homme qui l'avait violé. Cette période avait été dure pour elle mais aujourd'hui, elle allait de l'avant pour son fils.

Mais lorsqu'elle voulut l'éloigner d'elle pour le regarder, elle vit Samuel avec les larmes aux yeux, se retenant visiblement de pleurer. Hailey ne supportait pas de le voir comme cela à chaque fois qu'elle l'emmenait à l'école le matin, depuis maintenant une semaine. D'une certaine manière, même s'il était obligé d'y aller, il la faisait culpabiliser de le laisser seul dans un endroit qu'il lui était encore inconnu.

« - **Oh non petit cœur…** murmura-t-elle en voyant une larme couler et elle se sentit encore plus mal à le laisser. **On se revoit dans quelques heures seulement… Tiens regarde**, dit-elle en prenant sa main et en lui montrant huit doigts, **on se voit dans huit heures. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup quand tu les regardes hein ?**

- **Si…** répondit Samuel d'une voix pleine de sanglots, **veux rester avec toi…**

- **Tu ne peux pas mon ange,** répondit doucement Hailey en sentant ses propres yeux piquer par l'émotion de voir son fils dans cet état, **moi aussi je vais à l'école, comme toi. **»

Samuel baissa son visage triste en se mordillant les lèvres, habitude qu'il tenait visiblement de sa mère. Hailey le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusque devant sa classe, à l'intérieur de l'établissement scolaire. Dans le couloir, elle lui enleva son manteau et son écharpe et lorsque la maitresse de Samuel arriva, elle adressa une grimace à Hailey, signifiant que c'était encore un dur matin pour lui. La jeune femme lui adressa un triste sourire puis embrassa une énième fois son fils qui l'embrassa en retour et qui entra ensuite dans la salle en baissant le tête, ses larmes encore visibles dans ses yeux.

Hailey le regarder s'installer à l'écart des autres et ne supportant pas cette image, elle se détourna et souffla un bon coup. La maitresse le vit et s'approcha d'elle.

« - **Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans quelques minutes, il aura retrouvé sa bonne humeur,** tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

- **Je l'espère…**

- **Passez une bonne journée madame.**

- **Vous aussi,** répondit doucement Hailey en tentant un sourire. »

Hailey sortit de l'établissement scolaire en essuyant une larme qui allait commencer son chemin sur sa joue. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas emmener son fils à l'école lorsqu'elle assistait à ce genre de scène qui lui serrait le cœur, tant elle se sentait impuissante face à la tristesse de Samuel. Pour se rassurer, à chaque fois elle se disait que son fils n'était pas le seul dans cette situation mais cela ne fonctionnait pas réellement.

Lorsqu'elle vit au loin un tram arriver, Hailey sortit de ses songes et se mit à courir vers l'arrêt afin de ne pas le louper car elle était déjà en retard de quelques minutes. Chose qu'elle constata lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était dans le tram qui passait après celui qu'elle prenait habituellement. Elle serait donc en retard à son premier cours de psychologie de l'enfant qui devrait être très intéressant. Depuis qu'elle en avait l'âge, Hailey s'intéressait à la psychologie humaine pour comprendre les comportements que les êtres humains pouvaient avoir, dû à des vécus différents. Mais elle trouvait que les comportements de l'enfant devaient être plus complexes et donc, plus intéressants pour elle.

Plusieurs minutes après, Hailey arriva en retard de plus de quinze minutes à son cours. De nature sérieuse et respectueuse, elle pestait contre elle-même d'être retardataire dès cette première heure de cours de la matinée mais surtout, pour cette première heure dans cette matière. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu le professeur qui enseignerait la psychologie de l'enfant mais déjà, elle lui donnerait une mauvaise image. Et cette image la suivrait peut-être tout au long de l'année.

Devant la porte de l'amphithéâtre, Hailey se sentait anxieuse. Elle entendait le professeur parler de son cours et elle avait donc peur d'entrer avec tous les regards braqués sur sa petite personne, interrompant l'enseignant pas la même occasion. Mais plus elle attendrait et plus la situation empirait alors, soupirant un bon coup, elle frappa à la porte dans l'espoir que le professeur l'entende. Presque aussitôt, elle entendit une voix chaude lui intimer l'ordre d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit avec un brin d'hésitation.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, les étudiants avaient tous le regard tourné vers elle ce qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Déjà qu'elle y était, ce détail important ne fit qu'accroitre ce sentiment. Ne voulant plus voir ces centaines de personnes qui avaient fixés leur attention sur elle, elle se tourna vers le professeur. Mais aussitôt l'action réalisée, Hailey se sentit encore plus mal. L'enseignant était sur l'estrade, les bras croisés, le regard impassible posé sur elle et la posture droite et fière. Tout chez lui criait la puissance et sa prestance était telle, qu'Hailey se sentait tout de suite gênée par lui.

« - **Je suis heureux que vous vous donniez la peine d'assister à mon cours,** lança-t-il d'une voix sûre avec un accent visible, **sachez tout de même que je n'apprécierai aucun autre retard de votre part. **»

Tellement subjuguée par cet être qui lui semblait si impressionnant et intimidant, Hailey se contentait de le regarder, incapable de faire la moindre chose. Ni de dire le moindre mot. Elle voyait son regard sur elle mais elle était tout bonnement incapable de dire ce qu'il pouvait bien penser tant il était indéchiffrable. Ce qui, elle devait l'avouer, la perturbait vraiment.

Elle ne sut dire combien de temps elle resta dans cette position, devant tout le monde à l'entrée de la pièce, mais lorsqu'elle entendit une personne éternuer, cela la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Elle rougit alors de gêne et bafouilla d'incompréhensibles excuses à l'enseignant qui gardait son regard fixé sur elle, avant de chercher des yeux une place de libre. La première qu'elle trouva était au troisième rang à côté d'un jeune homme. Il semblait être asiatique et avait quelque peu un look gothique avec ses vêtements noirs ainsi que le maquillage également noir autour de ses yeux, qui faisait énormément ressortir son regard bleu céruléen. Sa barbe de quelques jours et ses cheveux noirs de jais avec des mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front ajoutaient un plus à son charme. Alors d'une démarche mal assurée, elle partit dans sa direction et lorsqu'il la vit arriver pour prendre la place à ses côtés, il lui adressa un chaleureux sourire.

Elle lui rendit timidement avant de s'installer et de sortir son ordinateur portable afin de pouvoir prendre rapidement des notes sur le cours.

« - **C'était une entrée très… remarquable,** la félicita d'une manière amusée le jeune homme asiatique. »

Hailey le regarda assez étonnée qu'il lui adresse la parole et finit par sourire légèrement lorsqu'elle vit le sourire moqueur que lui adressait son voisin de table.

« - **Je dirai plutôt gênante, en fait…** »

Il rit doucement en regardant ses prises de notes et se replongea dans le cours lorsque l'enseignant reprit là où il s'était interrompu, avant qu'Hailey ne vienne perturber le cours. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, n'ayant ni le nom du chapitre, ni les premiers éléments du cours. Essayant de se concentrer sur ce que l'enseignant disait et en faisait abstraction du moment gênant qui remontait à quelques minutes avec ce dernier, Hailey écrivit quelques lignes sur son ordinateur. Mais quelques instants après, une feuille arriva sur son clavier et elle constata avec un grand étonnement, que c'était le début du cours qui appartenait à son voisin.

« - **Je pense que ça pourrait t'aider pour la suite, **lui dit-il gentiment, **tu peux me la rendre plus tard. **

- **Je… c'est gentil, merci,** répondit gênée Hailey en étant tout de même soulagée. »

Comme seule réponse, il lui fit un autre sourire. Puis la jeune femme se plongea à son tour dans le cours et elle comprit par la suite qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier le contexte historique du développement et de la psychologie de l'enfant.

« - … **Ainsi, pour comprendre les débuts de la psychologie de l'enfant et de l'intérêt porté à son développement, il faut considérer plusieurs variables de l'histoire culturelle,** expliqua l'enseignant d'une voix portante et captivante, **il y a dans un premier temps, l'évolution des mœurs, des coutumes et mentalités qui ont conduit à la sensibilité actuelle. Puis dans un autre temps, les représentations de la population, des philosophes, des savants sur ce qu'est l'enfance…** »

Les trois heures de cours passèrent ainsi et Hailey fut étonnée de voir que cela avait passé bien rapidement tant elle avait été captivée par les paroles de l'enseignant. Il fallait aussi dire que ce dernier possédait quelque chose qui attirait tout de suite l'attention des personnes qui se trouvaient en face de lui.

Hailey se trouvait maintenant dans un des nombreux couloirs de la faculté, cherchant dans son sac, l'emploi du temps de sa semaine qu'elle avait photocopié sur le site de l'Université. Mais au même moment, son portable vibra et elle fut surprise de constater que c'était sa mère qui essayait de la joindre, et cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elles n'avaient pas de nouvelles l'une de l'autre.

« - **Maman ?** Répondit Hailey étonnée.

- **Hailey ! Tu vas bien ?**

- **Euh, oui ça va plutôt bien…**

- **Bien ! Et mon petit-fils alors ? Comment il va ? ** La questionna sa mère l'air visiblement intéressée.

- **Il va bien aussi, il entame sa deuxième semaine d'école, comme moi en fait,** lâcha Hailey dans un petit rire tout en sortant de son sac son emploi du temps.

- **Ca va, il n'a pas trop de mal à s'adapter ?**

- **Oh que si… il a pleuré ce matin quand je l'ai emmené, **répondit la jeune femme la gorge serrée en revoyant son fils devant l'école.

- **Pauvre petit bonhomme… il s'y fera avec le temps,** la rassura sa mère sur cette situation.**Vous venez à la maison ce week-end ? Ca fait longtemps…**

- **Hum, bah oui, pourquoi pas. Il sera content quand je lui dirai,** répondit-t-elle un sourire dans la voix, **par contre maman je dois y aller, j'ai cours dans pas longtemps…**

- **Bien sûr ! Bon courage Hailey et fais pleins de bisous de ma part à Samuel surtout !**

- **Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Bisous.** »

Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, Hailey se dirigea vers l'autre amphithéâtre pour assister à un cours sur la psychologie sociale. C'était un cours qu'elle avait déjà eu la semaine dernière et qu'elle avait apprécié, ainsi, elle y alla avec bonne humeur. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant, elle constaté avec surprise, qu'elle faisait partir des premiers arrivés. Elle en était réjouie car cette fois-ci, Hailey pouvait choisir sa place, c'est-à-dire au deuxième rang ce qui pouvait lui permettre de bien entendre l'enseignant s'exprimer.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle installa son ordinateur portable et ouvrit le début du cours qu'elle avait tapé la semaine dernière. Alors qu'elle modifia quelques phrases afin de les rendre plus cohérentes, une personne s'installa à ses côtés mais elle n'y fit pas attention, étant absorbée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« - **Je peux m'asseoir ?** Demanda une voix masculine qui lui semblait connue, alors en levant la tête, elle remarqua le jeune homme asiatique du cours précédent.

- **Euh oui, bien sûr,** répondit poliment Hailey en lui souriant.

- **Je m'appelle Aidan Gao… je pense que c'est plus sympa de savoir à qui on parle,** expliqua-t-il amusé.

- **Hailey Dawson.** »

Ils se sourirent spontanément et quand Hailey reporta son attention sur son cours, elle se disait que cette année enfin, elle allait pouvoir faire de nouvelles rencontres importantes.


	3. CHAPITRE TROISIEME

**CHAPITRE TROISIÈME**

« - **Et tu as toujours été attiré par la psychologie aussi ?**

- **Pas vraiment non,** répondit le jeune homme asiatique en riant légèrement, **au départ je voulais être chirurgien mais je n'ai pas réussi ma première année… alors je me suis dirigé vers ce qui me plaisait le plus après la médecine.**

**- Du coup, c'est ta première, première année en psycho à toi aussi ?** Lui demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

- **C'est ça !** »

Les deux jeunes étudiants rirent ensemble puis ils continuèrent de manger tout en finissant de faire connaissance durant l'heure du midi.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, il était temps pour eux de se rendre à leur troisième cours de la journée. Ils parlèrent tranquillement dans le couloir lorsqu'Hailey vit au loin celui qui, il fallait l'avouer, l'avait marquée ce matin : le professeur qui enseignait la psychologie de l'enfant. Sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre le pourquoi du comment, la jeune femme gardait son regard dirigé vers lui et l'observait minutieusement. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus sur l'estrade, cet homme gardait son allure fière et droite qui attirait irrévocablement, la jeune étudiante. De plus, sa coupe de cheveux qui n'était pas commune – les cheveux courts tout en étant longs sur le dessus, attachés en un chignon rapide – et ses nombreux bracelets visibles autour de ses poignets, lui donnaient un air de garçon-rebelle qui contrastait avec sa tenue professionnelle. Mais c'était comme s'il voulait garder sa mauvaise allure en retroussant rapidement les manches de sa chemise blanche au niveau de ses coudes et en desserrant le nœud de sa cravate noire.

« - **Sacré morceau,** souffla doucement Aidan en ayant lui aussi, porté son attention sur le professeur rebelle. »

Hailey se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers lui, l'air étonné.

« - **Tu… tu es..?**

- **Gay ?** **Oui,** lâcha-t-il en souriant.

- **Oh…** »

Aidan ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement en voyant l'air choqué de sa nouvelle amie.

« - **Eh oui, tu es maintenant en concurrence avec moi pour trouver un mec,** lança Aidan en lui adressant un clin d'œil et Hailey ria de bon cœur, chose qui était devenue rare en ces derniers temps. »

Mais Hailey s'arrêta bien vite de rire en voyant l'enseignant rebelle se diriger dans leur direction. Lorsque ce dernier arriva à son niveau, il fixa Hailey d'un regard si intense que cette dernière sentit ses joues s'enflammer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler. Encore une fois, elle ne savait pas combien cela dura mais elle avait la nette impression que le temps s'était arrêté et que leur regard s'étaient rencontrés durant un long moment. Mais la magie s'évapora lorsqu'il détourna en premier le sien et qu'il partit. Après cela, il fallut à Hailey plusieurs secondes pour revenir sur terre et regarder son nouvel ami, d'un regard perdu, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« - **En fait… je vais te le laisser celui-là, je n'ai visiblement aucune chance**, avoua-t-il amusé en rompant le silence qui s'était fait depuis quelques secondes, **tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que tu avais fait une rentrée remarquable ce matin… il t'a remarqué, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus !** »

Hailey rougit une fois de plus, sous le regard moqueur d'Aidan.

Durant toute l'après-midi qui venait maintenant de s'écouler, la jeune femme était tout bonnement incapable de sortir de son esprit le regard que son professeur lui avait lancé. Si insistant. Si pénétrant. Si puissant... Mais le plus incroyable était la sensation de son bas ventre qui se contractait en y repensant. Hailey n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait et il fallait avouer, que cela lui faisait un peu peur. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de cette manière ? Devait-elle en parler à Nikki pour qu'elle l'aide à y comprendre quelque chose ? Visiblement pour elle, cela était la meilleure chose à faire dans un premier temps.

Alors lorsqu'à dix-sept heures Hailey monta les escaliers de son immeuble avec son fils dans les bras, elle se sentait presque euphorique à l'idée d'appeler sa meilleure amie pour lui parler de son professeur. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle rentra chez elle et qu'elle vit que Nikki était déjà présente avec Kellan, mais aussi à son plus grand malheur, de Robert. Alors qu'elle posa Samuel au sol, elle s'avança vers eux, incrédule.

« - **Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Demanda Hailey d'une voix blanche.

- **Salut Hailey,** lança Nikki avec un sourire d'excuse.

- **Hey Leelee !** S'exclama joyeusement Kellan en la serrant fortement contre lui tel un gros nounours, **ça faisait longtemps alors je me suis permis d'accompagner Nikki lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle allait chez toi. **»

Hailey ne faisait rien d'autre que le regarder sans expression apparente sur le visage.

« - **Bonsoir Hailey**, fit une voix suave qui attira l'attention de cette dernière.

- **Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Le questionna-t-elle ayant visiblement envie de connaître la réponse.

- **J'étais avec Kellan…** commença-t-il mais il fut rapidement coupé par Hailey et son ton froid.

-** Et tu t'es permis de l'accompagner ? **»

Robert ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que la jeune femme réponde sur ce ton car il afficha une mince grimace, montrant visiblement qu'il était mal à l'aise et gêné par la situation. Il porta une main à sa nuque et regarda Hailey timidement.

« - **Excuse-moi… Je n'aurai pas du venir, je suis désolé… Après tout, on ne se connait pas, alors…** »

Face à ses excuses, Hailey ne répondit rien mais regarda Nikki en cherchant de l'aide. Cette dernière comprit aussitôt et elle se leva en entrainant à sa suite Hailey. Elles allèrent toutes les deux dans la petite cuisine tandis que Samuel restait à s'amuser avec les garçons dans le salon.

« - **Tu peux m'expliquer ?**

- **Je suis désolée Hailey, vraiment,** commença Nikki mal à l'aise, **j'ai prévenu Kellan que j'allais passer chez toi en attendant que tu rentres de la fac comme j'ai le double de tes clés, et au téléphone Kellan m'a dit qu'il aimerait aussi te voir… J'ai accepté en me disant que ça te ferait plaisir mais je ne savais pas du tout qu'il y aurait Robert avec lui…** finit la belle brune en jouant avec ses doigts comme une enfant prise en faute.

- **Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue..?**

- **Je l'ai fais… mais tu n'as pas du lire mon message… **»

Hailey sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie dans cet état là. Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir et cela l'amusa quelque peu. Mais en entendant Kellan et Robert parler ensemble, elle soupira. Bien que la présence de Nikki et Kellan ne la dérangeait pas, celle de Robert était toute autre. Elle ne le connaissait pas et avant ce soir, jamais ils ne s'étaient vus. Et voilà qu'il s'autorisait à venir chez elle, sous prétexte qu'il se trouvait au même moment avec Kellan. Cela ne plaisait pas à Hailey et encore moins lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il avait dit aimer la rencontrer ce qui était chose faite maintenant.

Prenant sur soi et affichant un sourire crispé, Hailey retourna dans la salle de séjour, suivit par sa meilleure amie. Samuel était sur les genoux de Kellan et ce dernier le chatouillait, faisant rire aux éclats le jeune enfant. A peine Hailey eut posé ses yeux sur son fils, qu'un sourire attendrit prit place sur ses lèvres. Oui, Samuel était le seul qui parvenait à lui redonner sa bonne humeur lorsque cette dernière était remplacée par un sentiment obscure qui l'empêchait de se sentir bien.

« - **Fais attention quand même Kellan,** la prévint Hailey doucement, **laisse-le reprendre sa respiration.**

- **Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas Leelee ! Je gère ahah.** »

La concernée leva les yeux aux ciel tout en souriant, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il continuait à chatouiller son fils qui en redemandait.

Robert de son côté, avait un mal fou à ne pas regarder Hailey. Elle était tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme elle était forte tout en possédant cette faiblesse qui la rendait si particulière et attirante. Il connaissait quelque peu son passé et cela lui faisait ressentir un besoin de la protéger et de l'aimer pour lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu. En plus de posséder une beauté naturelle par son visage fin et ses traits doux, Hailey possédait un certain charme : des lèvres fines et rosées naturellement, un nez droit et fin, des tâches de rousseur sur les joues, des sourcils bien dessinés et des yeux marrons, des cheveux blonds vénitiens ondulants jusqu'en bas de ses reins… Tout chez elle plaisait à Robert. Et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une belle personne comme elle, ait pu souffrir à ce point. Alors en la regardant sourire, il se promit d'être l'homme qui pourrait la rendre heureuse dans son futur. Pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'il se rattrape afin qu'elle ait une meilleure image de lui.

Ainsi, Robert se leva et alla aux côté de la femme qui lui plaisait. En sentant une présence à ses côtés sur le sofa, Hailey tourna la tête vers lui et elle parut surprise de le voir là. En voyant qu'il avait capté son attention, Robert lui sourit tendrement.

« - **Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour ma présence ici, je n'avais pas réfléchis au fait que cela pouvait te poser problème..,** s'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois afin de lui montrer que la situation le gênait.

- **Non, je…** commença Hailey mal à l'aise, **ce n'est pas grave. Enfin… je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de personnes chez moi. Et surtout une personne inconnue,** fit-elle en souriant légèrement.

- **Je comprends et ta réaction était légitime tout à l'heure,** avoua Robert quelque peu amusé en revoyant la scène mais cela fit rougir Hailey qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se comporter aussi froidement.

- **Je m'excuse pour ça…**

- **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.** »

Robert la regarda fixement dans les yeux et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, Hailey se rendit compte de la beauté de son regard émeraude. Mais cette scène lui rappela soudainement l'échange de regard qu'elle avait eu avec son enseignant quelques heures plus tôt et cela la rendit mal à l'aise. Ainsi, elle détourna son regard et tomba sur celui de sa meilleure amie qui la regardait déjà, un air amusé sur le visage. Robert lui, pensa qu'il la troublait et cela lui plaisait. Rien n'était perdu pour lui.

« - **Bon, on mange quoi ce soir ?** S'exclama Kellan tout souriant en faisant rire ses compagnons.

- **Eh bien…. Comme je ne m'attendais pas à une visite surprise, je n'ai pas grand-chose…** avoua Hailey.

- **On mange dehors ou on commande dans ce cas ?** Demanda Rosalie.

- **Je vous préviens, il faut que Samuel soit couché pour vingt heures trente maximum…**

- **On peut aller dans le petit pub en bas de la rue,** proposa Robert, **il n'est que dix-huit heures trente, on sera rentré à l'heure**, assura-t-il en regardant Hailey qui lui sourit.

- **On fait ça dans ce cas.** »

Les voilà ainsi, tous les cinq installés confortablement dans le dit pub à l'ambiance intimiste et familiale. Hailey à côté de son fils qui lui était aux côtés de Robert, en face d'eux, se trouvaient Nikki et Kellan. Le petit groupe discutait et riait dans une ambiance bonne enfant et cela réchauffait le cœur d'Hailey qui se sentait vraiment heureuse en ce moment même.

« - **Tu te souviens Hailey de ce moment-là ?** Ria Nikki au bord des larmes.

- **Tu plaisantes ? Je m'en souviens très bien même**, répondit la concernée au riant à son tour, **ça faisait comme dans les films… la jupe qui vole au mauvais moment ! Enfin bon, ça plaisait à un certain homme…** répondit-elle d'un air malicieux en regardant Kellan.

- **Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés comme ça** ? Demanda Robert hilare.

- **Ouais mon pote,** répondit Kellan, **je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie ! **»

Nikki embrassa Kellan d'un baiser tendre, preuve de leur amour resté intact au bout de cinq ans. Et quelque part, en les regardant, Hailey les envia tant elle trouvait leur relation unique. Pour elle, ils étaient le couple modèle pour la jeune mère. Elle espérait, au plus profond d'elle-même, vivre une histoire aussi magique que la leur, malgré les bas qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer. Mais quel couple aujourd'hui ne se disputait jamais ?

Alors qu'ils continuaient de manger, de la musique se fit entendre. Un air de jazz qui plaisait énormément à Hailey qui releva la tête et porta son attention vers la petite scène éloignée du pub. Lorsqu'elle regarda l'homme qui était derrière le micro, le cœur de la jeune femme loupa un battement.

Le chanteur était tout simplement l'enseignant qui hantait ses pensées depuis l'après-midi.


End file.
